


Make It Count

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae & Minseok use Baekhyun while CBX are filming in Japan.





	Make It Count

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 5: **slut-shaming/humiliation/degradation** & day 6: **moresome** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

‘Oops! It looks like I forgot to pack any underwear,’ Baekhyun calls from his futon.

Jongdae doesn’t take the bait, keeps his eyes on his phone where he and Minseok are drinking in the sitting area of their suite. ‘Oh yeah? Want us to have easy access to your greedy little hole, hmm? Just what we expect from a slut like you, right hyung?’

‘Of course, he’s been gagging for it all day. I bet it was hard to ride that camel with that plug in, but the little slut can’t function unless he’s stuffed full,’ Minseok says idly, finishing his beer and putting his phone down. There’s some rustling and an answering groan from the sleeping area, so Minseok turns around. ‘Look Jongdae-ah, he can’t stop himself from humping the covers like a needy puppy.’

Jongdae looks. ‘Fucking pathetic. Can’t even behave long enough to get a dick in him. Guess he gets to wait even longer now.’ Jongdae reaches over to the mini fridge. ‘Want another beer, hyung?’

~~

Baekhyun falls asleep–tragicly unfucked–before Jongdae and Minseok come to bed, but when he wakes up he’s not alone in his futon. Baekhyun whines as the blanket is thrown off him and he tries to burrow deeper into the pillow but he’s stopped by a grip on his ankles and a hot hand on his neck.

‘Shhhh Baekhyunnie, hyung woke up hard.’ Jongdae’s voice is right next to his ear, low and growling like it always is in the mornings. ‘You know what that means.’

Baekhyun stills and not just because Jongdae squeezes the back of his neck in warning. Kneeling at the foot of the futon, Minseok strips Baekhyun’s pyjama pants off his legs, leaving him face down and and exposed in the chill of the room. Minseok’s small hand runs up the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, raising goosebumps as it goes before giving his ass a sharp smack.

‘I know this will be hard for you slut, but I want you to keep your legs closed tight. I’m going to fuck your thighs,’ Minseok murmurs as he drizzles too much cold lube at the junction of Baekhyun’s ass and legs. Baekhyun does as he’s told and feels Minseok’s naked weight settle over his backside.

‘We should make no underwear the new rule,’ Jongdae says with a smirk, shifting himself to get a better view of Minseok’s dick sliding slowly between Baekhyun’s legs, red and slick.

‘I don’t think that would be much of a punishment, he’s already so easy,’ Minseok says idly, picking up speed and adjusting one hand to grip Baekhyun’s shoulder for leverage. His dick is gliding past Baekhyun’s perineum and tapping his balls, occasionally angling to slide hot over his clenching hole. As he wakes up, Baekhyun remembers how badly he wanted it in him last night, how he went to bed hard and wanting. His own dick is chubbing up where it’s trapped between his abdomen and the bed as his body catches up. 

Jongdae’s got a grip in his hair now, tense but not mean, and Baekhyun can see out of the corner of his eye that he’s getting hard too. Baekhyun starts panting, concentrating on the way the head of Minseok’s dick is bumping against his rim on almost every pass. He wants the rest of it. He whimpers a little as Minseok works him over, feeling increasingly slutty and desperate.

Jongdae notices, because he’s Jongdae.

‘Control yourself.’ Jongdae shoves three of his fingers into Baekhyun’s open mouth and Baekhyun moans. He squeezes his eyes shut and starts to suck on Jongdae’s fingers, not so much tonguing at them as trying to pull them farther down his throat, his need to be fucking filled, in any way, overwhelming him. 

Suddenly Minseok slaps the outside of Baekhyun’s thigh hard and stinging. ‘Tighten up!’ Baekhyun squeezes his thighs together and moans like a whore at the friction it creates on his dick. But after last night, Baekhyun doesn’t dare grind down on purpose. He’s already in trouble.

Not long after, Minseok finishes with a grunt, coming over Baekhyun’s ass hot and sticky. Jongdae groans in tandem, shoving his fingers as far down Baekhyun’s throat as they’ll go, making him gag. After Minseok catches his breath, he climbs off Baekhyun and put his dick to his lips.

‘Now be a good boy, and clean up the mess you made.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ Baekhyun whispers, and begins to suck. When Minseok’s cock is cleaned, he hums and stands to get dressed. Baekhyun rolls to sitting and wipes the drool from his chin and tears from his eyes.

Jongdae rubs himself through his sweats as he listens to Baekhyun’s laboured breathing. ‘Oh no, you’re not done.’

Jongdae has his hard cock in one hand and a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair in the other as he smears his dick across Baekhyun’s open, pink lips. Jongdae feeds himself into Baek’s waiting mouth, giving a little thrust at the end just to be an ass.

‘The only thing I want to hear is the sound of you choking on my cock unless you’re begging for more, got it?’ Baekhyun nods awkwardly from his position, nose already brushing Jongdae’s pubes.

Jongdae rolls his hips, slowly working up a rhythm and sliding Baekhyun’s mouth up and down his dick by his hair. Jongdae settles into a speed–just fast enough to have his balls tapping Baekhyun’s chin–and lets out a moan when he finds the angle that has his cockhead rubbing against Baekhyun’s soft palate just right. 

Surrounded like this, Baekhyun relaxes his throat and lets his shoulders slump as his head is pushed and pulled, Jongdae using his face like a cocksleeve. Baekhyun must get a little too comfortable because after a few minutes Jongdae hauls him back by his hair again, pulling him off his dick entirely. 

‘What good little slut. And you know what good cocksluts get?’

Baekhyun lets his mouth drop open, lips swollen and red, but he knows Jongdae, and knows it’s a trap—if he speaks, he’ll get punished so he pushes himself back down, practically inhaling Jongdae’s dick as he forces his teary eyes open and looks up.

Jongdae’s hips buck in response, lips pulling into a smirk when Baekhyun gags. ‘That’s right, they get to take more cock.’

Jongdae is thrusting faster now, snapping his hips and forcing his dick back as far as it will go. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, tears running down his cheeks, and tries to lose himself in the pace. He knows his own dick is hard in his boxers. He hopes Jongdae sees too, sees how he doesn’t try to touch it because then maybe Jongdae will touch it instead when he’s done. 

‘I’m close,’ Jongdae groans, as if Baekhyun can’t tell. ‘You’re gonna swallow,’ he announces then uses his grip to press his head as far down his erection as possible, cutting off Baekhyun’s air. Baekhyun sucks for all he’s worth, tongue and throat moving frantically, trying not to choke because he hates getting jizz up his nose.

‘You’re nothing but a little come dump,’ Jongdae says, wiping the tip of his dick off in Baekhyun’s hair and turning to join Minseok in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
